


Smut One-Shots

by Jemilla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lenny Leonard, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Owen Carvour, Boys In Love, Curt Really Misses His Boyfriend, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominate Agent Curt Mega, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Limousine Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Over A Computer, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Owen Carvour, Switching, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Agent Curt Mega, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Carl Carlson, Traffic Light System, Vibrators, coming without permission, mentions of switching, pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilla/pseuds/Jemilla
Summary: A bunch of smutty one-shots from different fandoms.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Carl Carlson/Lenny Leonard, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 28





	1. Using a Strap-On - Annabeth x Percy

Annabeth and Percy were laying in Percy’s bedroom late one night, holding hands in his bed. Percy flipped over onto his side so that he was meeting his girlfriends’ eyes. The strawberry blonde teenager gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand.

“That was amazing, Percy,” she told him with a grin, her face still a bit red. Percy smiled lovingly and squeezed her hand back.

His smile was replaced by a nervous look which Annabeth immediately picked up on.

“Is everything okay baby?” she asked, a little worried. Percy nodded before opening his mouth to ask her something.

“I was wondering if we could try something.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow curiously.

Percy went on. “I was wondering if we could try using a strap-on,” he asked softly. Although Percy had never admitted this to anyone, he secretly enjoyed the feeling of being dominated. Annabeth was pretty surprised at that but didn’t let it show.

“Sure, we can do that,” she agreed kindly. Percy smiled before leaning forward to kiss his girlfriend for a while.

***

The next day Annabeth went started browsing online for a good strap-on and some other sex toys they could try using in the bedroom. “I may have gone a little overboard,” she thought to herself, as she bought a large black strap-on, a dildo, a vibrator, and a couple of bottles of lube.

She probably would never admit it to Percy, the idea of fucking her boyfriend was a actually big turn-on for her.

It was two days or so before Annabeth’s packages arrived and she hurried to bring the items over to Percy’s house. He had called her earlier that day, telling Annabeth that his mom and her boyfriend were going to be gone all night, so they would have the house to themselves.

Percy was watching TV when there was a knock on the door. He smiled to himself, knowing it must be his girlfriend, before walking over to the door and opening it.

Annabeth was holding a bag in her hand and grinned when she saw Percy standing there in the doorway. He hurried to let her inside and the two of them walked into Percy’s bedroom and sat down on his bed.

Annabeth emptied the contents of the bag onto the bed and glanced sheepishly up at her boyfriend.

“I may have gone a little overboard,” she confessed as Percy stared down at the variety of sex toys she had bought for them.

Both of their faces were bright red and Percy got up to go lock the bedroom door. He sat back down next to Annabeth and she pulled him in for a gentle kiss. After kissing for few moments, the blonde-haired teenager broke their kiss.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she whispered against his lips, reaching down to rub his thigh.

Percy nodded. “Yep.”

“And you remember what to say if you get uncomfortable with anything?”

“Red.”

“That right.” Annabeth gave him a loving smile before the two half-bloods hurried to get undressed.

Once they were both naked, Annabeth gently pushed Percy down onto the bed, reaching down to stroke his cock a few times.

She kept a steady pace, stroking him, as she reached over and grabbed one of the two bottles of lube. Annabeth hurried to get it open before pouring some of it onto one of her fingers. Percy gasped as she reached down to circle his rim before slowly pushing it inside of his hole.

“Oh my gods,” he muttered softly as Annabeth pushed her finger deeper inside of him.

“Does that feel good sweetie?” Annabeth whispered with a small smirk, searching around for his prostate.

She added another finger and began massaging him open. Percy never could have imagined that this would feel so heavenly.

“So good,” he whimpered, closing his eyes tight.

By the time that Annabeth was up to three fingers, Percy was letting out a bunch of quiet moans, loving every touch. After pleasuring Percy for a few more seconds, she pulled her fingers out of him, making Percy’s eyes flutter open to look up at his girlfriend.

He tried to sit up to help her put on the strap-on, but Annabeth gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

“I’ve got it,” she told him, with a smile, grabbing the strap-on. She figured out how to put it on pretty quick, which wasn’t much of a surprise to Percy. Annabeth was absolutely brilliant.

She covered it in lube before leaning down to press her lips to Percy’s, making him relax as she slowly pressed the plastic dick inside of him. The half-blood’s head fell back onto the pillow and he let out a long moan that made Annabeth’s clit throb.

“You’re doing so good,” Annabeth praised him, as she gently fucked into him.

“A-Annabeth,” he moaned, staring up at her. “Faster.”

She held Percy’s hand tightly against her chest as she thrust in and out of her boyfriend. When Percy’s eyes flew open and he arched his back, Annabeth knew she hit his prostate.

She tried to hit that spot each time, and Percy was nearly shaking from the pleasure. They both knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, so Annabeth sped up.

“I’m close,” Percy whimpered, gripping the sheets as tight as he could.

Annabeth ran her hand through his hair before whispering, “You can cum, Percy.”

Percy groaned as he finally came. Annabeth carefully pulled out of him before quickly taking off the strap-on. It only took Percy a couple of moments to recover from his orgasm, and when he did the demigod grinned up at Annabeth.

“My turn,” he said happily, before pushing Annabeth down onto the bed and spreading her legs.

His girlfriend was so wet that she was nearly dripping, and Percy’s mouth was almost watering at the sight. He reached up to grasp one of her breasts, making her let out a small groan. Percy blushed and leaned down to start licking her pussy.

Annabeth reached down to pull his hair as Percy pressed his tongue inside of her and started thrusting it in and out. After fucking Percy for the last ten minutes she was already close, so it didn’t take much for her to cum.

He pulled his tongue out of her before sitting up to kiss Annabeth again. She smiled into the kiss and Percy almost started laughing.

“You were so perfect for me tonight, baby,” Annabeth told him, still holding him close to her chest so that he was almost on top of his girlfriend.

Percy blushed at the praise before saying, “You too.”

Annabeth smirked. “We should do this again.”

“Definitely.”


	2. Lazy Mornings in a Hotel Room - Agent Curt Mega x Owen Carvour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Curt have some fun one morning in their hotel room.

When Agent Curt Mega woke up one early Saturday morning, the first thing he noticed was that someone was laying on top of him. He relaxed once he met Owen’s eyes and the two lovers grinned at each other. Curt rested his head back down on the pillow as the memories from the night before came flooding back.

His face turned bright red as he thought of everything they did. The spy was about to fall back asleep when he felt Owen climb off of him. He didn’t think anything of it until he was pulled back into reality by the feeling of Owen’s warm mouth around his cock.

“Owen?”

Curt sat halfway up but was gently pushed back down by his boyfriend. Owen struggled to fit all of Curt’s cock in his mouth, but what he couldn’t fit he took care of with his hands. Curt couldn’t bite back a small moan and Owen hummed around his dick happily.

Curt sat up a little and pulled Owen’s hair, making him moan and let go of his cock for a moment. He leaned forward to give his boyfriend a heated kiss, sat down in his lap, and reached behind him to jerk off Curt at the same time. Meanwhile, Curt wrapped his hand around Owen’s dick and rubbed the head quickly.

Owen rested his head on Curt’s shoulder and whimpered, starting to suck hickeys onto his lover’s neck. He started jerking off Curt faster, enjoying every beautiful sound that exited his mouth.

“Owen,” Curt moaned, squeezing Owen’s thigh. “I’m close.”

Owen climbed out of his lap and wrapped his lips around Curt’s cock one more time, before swallowing around him, finally pushing Curt over the edge. Owen didn’t pull off and instead swallowed his cum.

Owen laid back down next to him, both men breathing heavily. After a few moments, Curt flipped over and smirked down at Owen. He sighed as he admired his boyfriend’s body and wrapped his fingers around his dick.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Owen,” he breathed, slowly jerking him off. Owen tilted his head back, exposing his neck to Curt. The other spy nipped at his neck, then kissed him sweetly.

“Fuck C-Curt,” Owen moaned quietly, opening his eyes to look at him. Curt smiled reassuringly down at his boyfriend.

“Can I cum?” Owen whispered, staring into Curt’s eyes.

Curt gently cupped his cheek with one hand. “Cum for me, Owen.”

Owen pulled him closer for one more kiss and it was only a couple of seconds before he was cumming all over Curt’s hand. Curt kissed his forehead lovingly, before getting up to go clean his hand. He came back from the bathroom with a wet cloth and quickly cleaned them both up.

He tossed the cloth onto the floor and climbed back in bed. Curt pulled Owen close and ran his fingers through his hair.

“God Owen, I love you so much,” Curt told him, meeting his eyes and giving him a warm smile. Owen gave him a tired smile back before pressing Curt’s hand to his chest.

“I love you too,” Owen replied, before pressing their lips together one more time.


	3. "I Want to Ride You." - Owen x Agent Curt Mega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

Curt started off slow, making sure that Owen was comfortable before he started fucking into him faster. His face turned bright red when Owen started whimpering and began touching himself, but he reached down to stop him.

“No touching yourself sweetheart. I want you to cum from just my cock.”

Owen moaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow as Curt pounded in and out of him. Curt purposefully missed Owen’s prostate each time, enjoying the look on Owen's face.

One thing Owen loved was having his hair pulled, so Curt reached forward and tugged lightly on his hair, drawing out yet another moan from the British spy.

A couple of seconds later, Owen leaned up to kiss Curt and whispered, “I want to ride you.” Curt’s eyes widened and he pulled out so Owen could ride him. Owen placed both of his hands on Curt’s shoulders and slowly sank down onto his dick, making Curt moan at the sensation.

Owen bit his lip and Curt started pressing kisses on his neck and giving him the occasional hickey.

“Fuck,” he groaned as Owen started bouncing up and down on his cock. Owen was practically panting and it wasn’t long before he was approaching his climax.

“Don’t cum until I give you permission,” Curt told him, running a hand up and down the inside of his thigh.

Owen gasped as Curt’s cock brushed against his prostate. He made sure to hit that spot every time and Owen’s eyes rolled back into his head.

Before Curt knew it he was cumming inside of his boyfriend and the look on his face was the tipping point for Owen.

“Please let me cum, Curt,” he pleaded breathily, bouncing faster, hitting his prostate every time. Curt pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding.

“You can cum.”

Owen dropped his head onto Curt’s shoulder as he came, completely spent after that. The two spies just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Curt lifted Owen’s chin to meet his eyes.

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” he asked, looking concerned. Owen rolled his eyes and smiled.

“No love. You were perfect.”


	4. Vibrators - Agent Curt Mega x Owen Carvour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen try using vibrators for the first time.

Owen was reading a book on the couch when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw that Curt was the one calling.

“Hey, Curt,” Owen greeted him. He could practically hear his boyfriend’s grin through the phone.

“I have a small surprise for you, so when I get home I want you to be undressed and waiting for me in our bedroom,” Curt told him, and Owen could hear him moving around in the background.

“Okay, love,” Owen said with a grin before hanging up and getting ready for Curt to get back.

It took Curt a little longer to get home than usual and Owen assumed that it had something to do with the surprise he had mentioned. When his boyfriend finally did arrive, he hurried through the house towards his and Owen’s bedroom and grinned when he found Owen sitting there waiting for him, just as he’d asked.

Owen’s eyes lit up at the sight of Curt and he jumped up to give him a sweet kiss. The other man gently pushed him back onto the bed before reaching for his bag.

“I made a quick stop on the way here and bought something for us,” he told Owen, grinning as he pulled out a vibrator. Owen’s eyes widened as he stared at the toy Curt was holding up.

“Are you sure?” he asked nervously, meeting Curt’s eyes. Curt gave the other man a reassuring look and squeezed his hand.

“We won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Curt said kindly. Owen slowly nodded before giving him a small smile.

“Okay, we can try it.”

Curt started rubbing his thigh. “Are you sure?” Owen nodded and they shared a smile before Curt hurried to get his clothes off.

Curt laid Owen down on the bed and kissed from his neck, up to his ear, and whispered, “Do you want me to rim you first or fuck you?” Owen almost moaned from his voice alone.

“Please just fuck me,” he pleaded, staring up at Curt. Curt grinned and held two fingers up to Owen’s mouth for him to suck on. Owen took both of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them for quite a few seconds until Curt pulled them out of his mouth.

He spread Owen’s legs and traced a finger around his rim lightly. After doing that a couple of times, he slipped a finger inside of Owen, making him sigh happily at the familiar feeling.

The first finger was quickly followed by a second, and soon after that, a third. Owen arched his back when Curt’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Curt leaned a little closer to lick a long strip along with Owen’s cock. Curt looked back up at Owen and met his boyfriend’s dark-colored eyes.

“Are you ready?”

Owen nodded quickly and Curt gave him a quick kiss before slowly sliding inside of him. Owen winced at the stretch and when Curt was fully inside of him, he glanced down to make sure Owen was alright.

“Color?”

Owen smiled.

“Green.”

Curt started carefully moving, slowing fucking Owen into the mattress.

“Please go faster,” Owen begged, making Curt smile wickedly. It wasn’t much longer before Owen felt like he was going to cum already if they kept this up any longer. He had almost forgotten all about the vibrator. Curt pulled out a few seconds later, making Owen whimper at how empty he felt.

“Don’t worry baby. We aren’t finished yet,” Curt told him, before grabbing the vibrator out of his bag and turning back to Owen.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yep,” he replied after thinking it over for a moment. All of the worrying thoughts left his mind when Curt gently pushed the vibrator inside of him. Curt just sat back on the other end of the bed, watching him and holding the remote that controls the vibrator in his hand. For a moment Owen was confused as to what he was doing.

Then Curt turned the vibrator on and Owen gasped. Suddenly he understood why everyone said such great things about vibrators.

“Color?”

Owen couldn’t answer, all he could focus on was how amazing he felt.”Color?” Curt asked again, getting Owen’s attention.

“Green,” he managed to say. Curt smirked as he watched Owen’s reaction and started jerking himself off as he stared.

“Oh and I forgot to mention that you can’t come without permission.”

Owen’s eyes widened. How was he supposed to manage that when everything felt so overwhelmingly wonderful? All Owen could do was lay there, completely overwhelmed, with his head tilted back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Occasionally, he would let out tiny moans, or a gasp whenever he accidentally moved and caused the vibrator to shift inside of him.

Owen felt Curt move on the bed and lie down next to him. Owen pressed a hand to his cheek and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Curt smiled into the kiss and Owen accidentally broke the kiss when he felt the vibrator push against his prostate, making him gasp.

Curt just smiled and tugged lightly on Owen’s hair, making him let out another small moan. Owen blushed when he met Curt’s eyes again. Curt was still touching himself and he knew it wasn’t going to be much longer before he came. He reached over to pinch both of Owen’s nipples and the other man let out a slightly louder moan. That was all it took for Curt to cum, just from listening to all of the pretty noises Owen was making.

Owen gasped again as Curt pressed another button on the remote, turning the vibrations up. It was all Owen to do to not cum that very instant and he stared with wide, pleading eyes at his boyfriend.

All he could manage to get out in between moans was “Please, Curt” over and over again, while Curt just watched him with a smug smile. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Owen’s.

When he pulled away after a moment, he whispered against Owen’s lips, “You can cum.”

Owen almost sobbed with relief as he finally came. Curt left the vibrator on for a few seconds after and Owen whimpered from the overstimulation. Curt hurried to turn it off and carefully pulled out the vibrator.

He grabbed a wet cloth from the nightstand and gently cleaned them both up, before tossing it on the floor, too tired to care where it landed. Owen just stared at him as Curt climbed back into bed next to him.

“Curt, that was amazing, love.”

Curt laughed, with a relieved smile on his face. “I have to admit, I was a little worried that you wouldn’t enjoy it,” he confessed. Owen kissed his cheek and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I love you, Owen,” Curt said softly, meeting his eyes.

“I love you too,” Owen whispered back, leaning further into his boyfriend’s touch.


	5. Dildos - Agent Curt Mega x Owen Carvour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt really misses his boyfriend.

“God, Owen. You’re so fucking tight.”

Curt ground his hips into Owen’s, groaning loudly, before ramming into his prostate, again and again. Owen let out a small string of moans and whimpers before reaching down to massage his balls gently with one finger.

His partner’s face was flushed and he rubbed himself faster, bringing Owen closer to his climax. Curt nearly came from the sight alone.

“Please fuck me harder, Curt,” Owen begged. Curt grinned.

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

Right as he was about to cum, Curt woke up. He let out a frustrated sigh as he stared down at his hard-on. Normally whenever he had a wet dream, his boyfriend would be happy to help, but Owen was four hours away at the moment, attending a business conference in New York for the next couple of days.

He glanced over at the clock. It was ten minutes after five o’clock, meaning Owen was probably already up. Curt thought about texting him but decided against it. Owen was definitely not a morning person and would probably be in a bad mood.

So Curt had to settle for going into the bathroom to relieve himself.

The next night it happened again, and the night after that. Curt knew that he was definitely the hornier person in their relationship, but it had never really bothered him until now.

When he was talking to Owen over the computer that night, he sighed as he gently reached out to touch the screen with his finger. Owen smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

“I’ll be back the day after tomorrow, love.”

Curt groaned over dramatically. “I can’t wait that long. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you this past week,” he complained.

His eyes lit up as he got an idea. Owen laughed at his expression.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked curiously, seeing Curt’s smirk.

“Owen, do you still have that dildo we bought?”

Owen raised an eyebrow at the question and nodded. His face turned red as he pulled a long black dildo out of his suitcase.

Curt’s eyes widened when he saw that he actually had the dildo with him. “Why did you bring that?” he asked with a small knowing smile.

Owen didn’t answer and instead met his eyes through the computer. Without saying anything, the two of them hurried to get their clothes off. They had only done this a couple of times, and it was originally Owen’s idea since he had to leave a lot, usually for days at a time.

Soon Curt was sitting on his bed, naked, staring at Owen who was blushing bright red. Owen grinned at him before coating his fingers in lube and slowly starting to open himself up. By the time he got to three fingers, his head had fallen down onto his shoulder and he bit his lip to hold in a moan.

Curt almost forgot to touch himself, he was too invested in what Owen was doing. He reached down and started stroking himself, while Owen grabbed the dildo off of the bed.

His mouth fell open in a silent moan as he carefully pushed it into his hole. Curt stroked himself, reaching down to massage his balls.

“You’re so beautiful, Owen.”

Owen blushed dark red at the compliment and fucked himself on the dildo faster, searching for his prostate. When he found it a couple of seconds later, he felt like he might cum right then.

“Oh my god!”

Curt stared at his lover with wide eyes, just taking in how beautiful Owen really was. He wished more than anything that he could just reach out and hold him through the screen.

“I fucking love you, Curt,” Owen gasped, and he was cumming. That was all Curt needed to hear and he came a few seconds later.

“You know, I love you more than life itself, Owen,” Curt told him truthfully after they both recovered from their orgasms.

Owen couldn’t hold back a happy smile. “You are so cheesy, Curt, but I love you too.”

Curt was still a little blissed out after his orgasm and he placed his chin in his hand, still grinning.

“I can’t wait for you to get back.”

Owen smiled lovingly, wishing he could kiss his boyfriend.”I can’t wait to get back either.”


	6. Sex in the Back of a Limo - Agent Curt Mega x Owen Carvour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen have some fun in the back of a limo or Curt gets fucked in the back of a limo.

Owen and Curt were sitting in the back of a limousine, neither of them doing anything but staring out the window, slightly bored. Neither of them had talked to their driver at all. Curt and Owen just climbed into the back seats.

Curt was in a bit of a bad mood, after just being yelled at by Cynthia for almost ten minutes straight, and Owen wasn’t feeling much better. The divider was up so the driver couldn’t see what the two spies were doing, thank goodness.

Owen stared out the tinted window and sighed quietly. He wanted to make Curt feel better, and his eyes widened when he got an idea. Owen climbed out of his seat and kneeled down in front of Curt, who gave him a confused look.

“Owen, what are you doing?”

Owen didn’t answer and instead started palming him through his pants, making Curt let out a surprised groan.

“I’m making you feel better, love,” Owen muttered cheerily. He helped Curt get his pants off and Curt tangled his hand in his partner’s dark-colored hair.

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Curt smiled, before closing his eyes as Owen began sucking his cock. He tugged lightly on the British spy’s hair, as Owen stared up at him.

“You know I fucking love you, right?” Curt moaned as Owen swallowed around him. Owen smiled and his face turned red. After doing that for a couple of minutes he replaced his mouth on Curt’s cock with his hand and leaned down to press a kiss to his hole.

Curt gasped and spread his legs further as Owen dipped his tongue inside of him. They had only tried rimming a couple of times and most of the time Owen was the one getting rimmed, not Curt.

Owen slipped a finger inside of him next to his tongue and Curt let out a slightly louder moan, before reaching up to cover his mouth so the driver wouldn’t hear him. Hearing Curt’s reaction, Owen added another finger and the other man’s eyes almost rolled back into his head.

“God Owen, fuck me!” he cried out, opening his eyes to stare down at his partner.

Owen glanced up at him and they locked eyes. He pulled his tongue out of Curt but left his two fingers inside of his hole.

“Are you sure baby? We don’t have much longer before we arrive,” Owen replied gently. Curt pulled him up to press their lips together in a heated kiss.

“We can make it quick,” he whispered against his lips with a smirk. Owen grinned before taking off the rest of his clothes, gently laying Curt down on his back and spreading his legs. Then he slid his finger back inside of Curt, pumped it in and out a couple of times, and pressed the head of his cock to Curt’s hole.

He was still loose and wet from Owen fucking him with his fingers, so it was easy for him to press himself inside of his partner.

“You’re so perfect,” Owen whispered lovingly as he gently fucked into the other man.

He wasn’t very used to topping; Curt was usually the one fucking him. But when they would occasionally switch roles, Owen could tell that Curt loved it just as much, if not a little bit more.

Curt let a little string of ohs and ahs when Owen found his prostate. He reached up and yanked Owen down to kiss him.

“I love you,” Curt told him, and before he knew it he was cumming. Owen fucked him through his orgasm and he came a few seconds later with a quiet moan, before collapsing on Curt’s chest.

When Curt finally opened his eyes again, he couldn’t help but smile at the blissed-out look on Owen’s face.

“Hey beautiful,” Curt whispered sweetly, getting Owen’s attention.

“How was I, love?” he asked, staring into the other spy’s eyes.

Curt grinned and let out a small laugh. “Amazing as always,” he reassured honestly, before giving him a quick kiss.

Owen sighed as he looked out the window. “We better get cleaned up and dressed. We’re almost there.”

Curt nodded and grabbed a couple of tissues to clean them up before the two spies hurried to get dressed before the limo pulled up their destination.


	7. Pure Smut - Agent Curt Mega x Owen Carvour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Curt have a lot of fun in the bedroom together.

Owen bit his lip as he threw his head back in pleasure. His hands were tied to the headboard as Curt bounced up and down on his cock, moaning just as loudly as his boyfriend was. Owen dropped his head down onto Curt’s shoulder and gasped for air and the other man sped up.

“I fucking love you,” Owen moaned, as Curt reached up to pulled his hair.

“God, I love you too.”

Curt placed both of his hands on Owen’s cheeks and pulled him closer for a kiss. The British spy grinned happily in the kiss and tried to pull Curt as close as possible.

With a job as stressful as theirs was, the two of them cherished the few of these moments that they could get.

After riding Owen for a couple more minutes, Curt knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he climbed off of Owen. The other man gave him a confused look, still tied down to the bed.

Curt smirked as he spread Owen’s legs and ran his hands up and down the insides of his thighs. Owen whimpered as Curt teased him, circling his hole with one finger before leaning forward and dipping his tongue inside of Owen.

For what felt like the hundredth time, Owen wondered how something so odd could feel so amazing. He gasped again and let out another tiny moan as Curt plunged his tongue deeper inside of him.

“Please fuck me, Curt!” he moaned, staring down at his partner. Curt pressed a kiss to his hole before smiling back up at him.

“Don’t worry baby, I will.”

He pressed one finger into Owen and quickly began pumping it in and out of him. Owen desperately wanted to reach down and touch himself but since his hands were tied to the headboard, he was forced to simply lay there.

Curt knew what he was thinking and starting jerking him off with his free hand. Owen sighed in content as Curt pleasured him. To his dismay, Curt stopped after a few more seconds.

“Color, sweetheart?”

“Green.”

Curt reached over and grabbed a vibrator from the bedside table and coated it in lube. Owen sighed in relief as Curt slipped it inside of him and began thrusting it in and out of him.

He fucked his partner with the toy until he found his prostate. Curt pressed the vibrator up against Owen’s prostate before turning it on. There were three different settings: low, medium, and high. Curt chose the medium setting and enjoyed watching Owen’s reaction to the sensation.

Curt sat on the other side of the bed and started slowly fucking himself on his fingers as he watched. Owen’s face was flushed and his eyes were tightly closed. He was nearly shaking from the pleasure.

Curt waited until he was stretched enough before crawling back over to his partner and sliding back down onto Owen’s cock with a low groan.

“My god, Owen. You’re beautiful,” Curt whispered lovingly, stroking Owen’s hair.

He gripped the remote tightly in his hand and turned the vibrations up to high as he bounced faster on Owen’s cock.

Owen felt completely overwhelmed by everything and he knew he was going to cum soon.

“Curt,” he moaned softly. “I’m close.”

Curt pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away after a couple of moments, he muttered, “Cum for me, Owen,” against his lips.

When his partner finally came, the feeling of Owen cumming inside of him was enough to push him over the edge too. As they both came down from their orgasms, Curt turned off the vibrator and carefully pulled it out of Owen.

Owen winced at the empty feeling and Curt hurried to untie him from the headboard of the bed. Curt laid down next to him, pulling Owen into his arms.

“That was amazing, love,” Owen told him with a grin, looking a little dazed. Curt smiled back at him before giving his boyfriend another loving kiss.


	8. "Don't Give It a Second Thought" - Anakin x Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan use a vibrating dildo.

Anakin bent down over Obi-Wan with a gleam in his eye. His beloved master was handcuffed to the bed, with his legs spread, creating a brilliant sight for Anakin to enjoy. 

He grinned wickedly as he grabbed the dildo that was on the bed next to him and pressed it inside of his lover. 

Obi-Wan knew Anakin would have to punish him if he spoke, so he bit his lip and arched his back as the dildo pressed against his prostate. 

Anakin crawled over to him and positioned himself so that he was staring down at his master, still with a grin on his face. He was gripping the remote that controlled the vibrator in his left hand and pressed one of the buttons. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as he felt the dildo vibrating inside of him. He didn’t even know it could vibrate. He couldn’t keep quiet, and as soon as he spoke he realized his mistake. 

“Anakin,” he moaned, meeting his lover’s eyes. Anakin raised his eyebrows and slowly shook his head, disapprovingly. 

He slapped Obi-Wan on the thigh and turned up the vibrations. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” he asked lovingly, gazing down at him fondly. Obi-Wan nodded, trying to hold back another moan. 

Anakin took pity on his boyfriend, as he slowly started to touch himself. 

“Let me hear you beautiful.” 

Obi-Wan let out a loud moan, throwing his head back against the pillow. Anakin began thrusting the dildo in and out of his hole, aiming for his prostate before kissing him passionately. 

He gasped as Anakin held the dildo against his prostate, loving every single tiny sound that left Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

He grasped onto Anakin’s hand as he neared his climax and before he could warn him, Obi-Wan was cumming. He gasped from the overstimulation as the dildo continued to vibrate inside of him. 

Anakin hurried to pull out the dildo and turned the vibrations off, before setting the dildo down and kissing his lover. 

“You did perfectly,” Anakin said lovingly, running his fingers through his hair. Obi-Wan looked a little depressed. 

“I came without permission,” he said sadly, not meeting his eyes. Anakin frowned. 

“It’s okay baby,” he reassured him, squeezing his hand kindly. “Don’t give it a second thought.” 

After a moment Obi-Wan smiled back at him before squeezing his hand back.


	9. Fingering - Lenny x Carl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Lenny enjoy some time alone.

Lenny arched his back in pleasure, his eyes screwed tightly close, so he couldn’t see the fond look Carl was giving him. Carl pressed a line of kisses down his neck and chest, occasionally gently nipping at his skin. 

“You’re so beautiful, princess.” 

Lenny leaned back his head, exposing his neck further to his best friend. Carl gladly bent down further to press light, sweet kisses to his lover’s neck, making Lenny let out a content sigh. 

He opened his eyes after enjoying Carl’s gentle touches for a few moments and smiled up at him. The other man stroked his cheek, sliding a finger deep inside of Lenny's loose, wet hole. 

Carl had spent the past ten minutes rimming him so his second and third fingers pressed into him smoothly without any resistance. Lenny tried to push back on his fingers, aching for him to finger him faster. 

“Please,” he begged, staring up at Carl with wide, pleading eyes. 

And who was he to say no? 

Carl started thrusting his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, careful not to brush against his prostate. Lenny let out a frustrated whine, needing something bigger than Carl’s fingers inside of him. 

He pulled out his fingers after a few moments, before leaning down and dipping his tongue inside of Lenny, making him moan softly, closing his eyes again. 

Carl fucked his best friend with his tongue, this time aiming for his sweet spot. Once he found it, Carl rubbed his prostate with his tongue and Lenny spread his legs further, wanting Carl deeper. 

The only thought in Carl’s mind was how good he wanted his Lenny to feel, and judging from the noises Lenny was making, he was doing pretty good. 

The brunette pressed his hand to the back of Carl’s head and attempted to push him closer. He almost laughed at how needy his boyfriend sounded. Carl reached up and started jerking Lenny off at a slow pace. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Lenny exclaimed, and his eyes flew open as he stared down at Carl, who was picking up his pace. 

“Cum whenever sweetheart,” Carl responded with a gentle smile, before taking Lenny’s cock into his mouth and swallowing around him a couple of times until he was right on the edge. 

One more kiss on the head of his cock from Carl and he was cumming. The other man hurried to swallow around his cock as he came, ignoring the slightly bitter taste of his lover’s cum. Lenny’s face was flushed as he sheepishly glanced down at Carl, who gave him a loving smile. 

“I fucking love you. You know that right?” Lenny told him, as Carl laid down beside him. He nodded before grabbing his hand and kissing him on the cheek. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
